onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido
| birth = May 1st | jva = }} Kaido, also known as , is one of the Yonko, and the third to be mentioned by name. Kaido's name is first mentioned by Gekko Moriah shortly after having obtained Luffy's shadow. His title was revealed just after the Straw Hats defeated Moriah. Personality Not much is known about Kaido's personality at the moment, but he appears to be a merciless warrior, planning to attack Whitebeard during the latter's attempt to save Portgas D. Ace from execution. It was also stated by Scotch, that Kaido has a favorite island: the Winter Island that was guarded by the cyborg and visited by X Drake. Relationships Enemies Gekko Moriah Kaido once had a rivalry with former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. The two of them fought in the New World. Eventually, Kaido won and apparently slaughtered Moriah's entire crew. This had an adverse effect on Moriah's perception on subordinates, and led him to seek revenge against Kaido. Edward Newgate As both are one of the Yonko, Kaido and Edward Newgate are not allies, yet would not, under normal circumstances, provoke each other. However, Kaido saw the opportunity to take down his rival during the impending Battle of Marineford, and did not hesitate to take advantage to attempt so. X Drake X Drake attacked one of Kaido's territories, his favorite Winter island. It is unknown if Drake did so to provoke the Yonko or to take over the island for himself without fearing retributions. Trafalgar Law Trafalgar Law intends to take down Kaido, but apparently is not confident enough to attempt it by himself. To accomplish this, Law sought out an alliance with Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, to which they agree, with Luffy even declaring to defeat all four Yonko. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Kaido is one of the strongest pirates in the world. He attempted to take Whitebeard's life, which is something that few would dare, and clashed with Shanks. He also once fought against Gekko Moriah of the Shichibukai, and emerged victorious. Being a Yonko in and of itself is a testament to his power. It was also stated by the Gorosei that he is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. Similar to Whitebeard, Kaido also seems to have many underlings and allied pirates, and is able to claim islands as his own territories. History Past At one point in his life, he fought with Gekko Moriah and defeated him in the New World. Though the details of the battle have yet to be fully explained, it is implied that he is responsible for the death of Moriah's original crew. Whitebeard War When Whitebeard attempted to save Ace from his execution at Marineford, Kaido tried to attack him. However, Shanks intercepted Kaido before he could reach Whitebeard, and Kaido either retreated or was defeated, as Shanks managed to arrive at Marineford at the end of the war. Post-War Arc After the war, X Drake arrived at an unnamed winter island that happened to be a favorite of Kaido's. When he asked a cyborg henchman, Scotch, guarding the island if attacking him would get Kaido's attention, he was told yes. Upon hearing this, the Supernova used his Devil Fruit abilities to transform into a dinosaur and attacked. Major Battles * Kaido vs. Gekko Moriah's first crew (past battle, unseen) * Kaido and his crew vs. Red Hair Pirates (result uncertain) Translation and Dub Issues According to the third databook, his name is spelled as "Kaido". Kaido's epithet, , literally translates to "Hundred Beasts", but that hundred beasts label is the very common epithet that gets attached to lions in Japanese. The English equivalent of that epithet, even if it's not a literal translation, is "king of the beasts." References Site Navigation de:Kaidō fr:Kaidou it:Kaido Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Yonko Category:Mentioned Only